Climbing up on Solsbury Hill
by Purple Sage of Oblivion
Summary: What would it be like if Nathan wasn't Repoman, or if Shilo wasn't confined to her room? What if their lives were . . . normal? Songfic. Oneshot.


_In another time, Shilo was never confined to her room. Nathan never blamed himself for Marni's death. Rotti never had Nathan as a Repo man._

_In a different setting, the world wasn't taken over by organ failures or surgery. Industry hadn't taken over Nature. Millions survived and carried on with their lives._

_In an alternate universe, Nathan and Shilo lived their dreams, and saw the world . . ._

* * *

"C'mon, Dad! You're going to miss it!"

"I'm coming! Good God, Shilo. Where do you get this energy from?"

Shilo Wallace gave her father a bright smile, black hair flowing behind her, "Mom. But mostly from my 'youthful' spirit." She continued climbing up the grassy hill.

Nathan Wallace smiled softly, following his energetic daughter. She _was_ like her mother, in so many different ways.

'_Marni. Are you watching us? Can you see how beautiful she's become? She looks just like you . . _.'

**_Climbing up on Solsbury Hill_**

**_I could see the city light _**

**_Wind was blowing, time stood still_**

**_Eagle flew out of the night_**

Shilo stopped on top of the hill. She turned toward Nathan, "It's here! Look!" She raised a hand in front of her.

Nathan joined her side. He gaped at the sight. A large lake, crystal blue and glinting in the sun, stood in the middle of a meadow. Different sets of wild life occupied the space around the water.

"Oh, Shi. It's beautiful."

Shilo grinned, "I knew you'd like it."

Nathan gave her a one-armed hug. He smiled, "Thank you."

_**He was something to observe**_

_**Came in close, I heard a voice**_

_**Standing stretching every nerve**_

_**Had to listen had no choice**_

"Are you sure we go this way?"

"Of course! I know exactly . . . where we're going. Does that tree look familiar to you?"

"Yeah, Dad. We passed that tree three hours ago."

Nathan frowned as he looked back at the map, "There's no possible way! I completely followed the map, down to the last-," a drop of rain that landed on his nose interrupted his rant as it started to drizzle, "detail." The forest of vines and tropical plants was soon in a light downpour.

Shilo squeaked as she was soaked. Nathan grimaced as the map was soon wet and unreadable. He folded it carefully, as carefully as he could, and tucked it back in his jean pocket.

"Don't worry, Shi. It'll be over in a minute." The rain kept on for a few moments, then stopped abruptly as it started. "See? The jungles around here always do that."

_**I did not believe the information**_

_**I just had to trust imagination**_

"At least the rain was warm," Shilo stated, wringing her hair out. Nathan frowned at his drooping clothing, then shook himself like a dog.

Shilo shrieked happily as she was sprayed with water, "Dad!"

Nathan grinned before wringing out his light grey t-shirt, "Sorry." He dropped his hands to his sides. He tried actually looking through his water-speckled glasses before giving up and trying to wipe the water off.

"So what do we do now?" Shilo asked as she studied a black beetle that was resting on her palm, calmly preening itself.

Nathan set his glasses back on his face. "I guess we explore. And hope for the best." He stared at the bug that Shilo was petting fondly. "Is that the 'Pet of the Week'?" he asked dryly, referring to an inside joke the two shared, where Shilo takes an animal, injured or not, and begs her father to keep it. Nathan, who would do almost anything to keep Shilo happy, reluctantly says yes, which gives Nathan a zoo to look after.

_**My heart going boom boom boom** _

Shilo stopped her petting and looked away, ". . . maybe."

Nathan smiled softly before playfully ruffling her hair. She let out an indignant 'hey' before giving him a half-hearted glare. He grinned in response, "You're taking care of this one."

_**"Son," he said "Grab your things,**_

_**I've come to take you home."**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I just love a good family fic, don't you? 8D To tell the truth, I like this. It gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling._

_Yeah, I changed it to an AU fic because the idea of Nathan and Shilo traveling the world during organ-failure-time did _not_ seem appealing to me at all. So, I changed it to what the world is like now. Or what it _should_ be like. XD _

_I choose the song and fic choice because I was listening to Solsbury Hill on my ipod on repeat while looking up Repo fics and it just reminded me of traveling and-! (takes deep breath) And I wanted to create it. So I did! 8D_

**Song: **Solsbury Hill by Peter Gabriel

**Disclaimer: **Repo! The Genetic Opera was created by Darren Smith and Terrance Zdunich. Not me. Leave me alone!


End file.
